


In Love and War

by YowYowTowb



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YowYowTowb/pseuds/YowYowTowb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our hearts were fierce, our passion was violent. We were a hot mess of sloppy kisses and rushed, grabby hands. We were hammering hearts and nervous enthusiasm. But that wasn't it - we were also a romance, a gentle dance, a forgotten poem - we were delicate, chaste, careful. We were two inexperienced souls, scared and hesitant.</p>
<p> It was love. It was as timeless as the seasons, beautiful beyond measure, endless bliss. It felt like a dream, one that was perfect but tragically bittersweet; only because you knew that one of you had to wake up eventually. </p>
<p>And one of us would.</p>
<p>And one of us did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prologue. It's short, but other chapters will be longer.

 

* * *

 

"Love that is not madness, is not love."- Pedro Calderon de la Barca

* * *

 

A girl stood before a dim mirror, her head cocked slightly. Fragile hands brushed down the fabric of her dress, ghosting over the carefully sewn lace and buttons, making sure everything was perfect. Delicate brown curls spilled down her shoulders, contrasting against pale skin. She bit her vivid red lip thoughtfully - turning to see herself from the side in the heavy vintage mirror.

"You look fine Mabel," a scoff came from across the room. The voice continued with exasperation, "Who's there to impress anyway? This whole party was a dumb idea." Of course, Dipper knew who there was to impress, but he would rather deny it.

The girl - Mabel - turned towards her brother, her expression brightening. She was the picture of modern elegance - not to mention, she had a dazzling smile that could put a model's to shame.

"Now Dipper," she teased, "Don't be a party-pooper, bro." Her brother, Dipper, rolled his eyes. He was sitting in a chair by their window, a thick book propped on his lap. He looked very much like his twin - brown hair, (but shorter than hers, obviously), fair skin, and clothes obviously meant for a special occasion.

"I'm not a party pooper, Mabel," he huffed, "I'm just-" He was interrupted by his sister sticking her tongue out and making a mocking fart noise at him. Dipper gave her a dry look, as she broke off into a chuckle.

"Heheh," Mabel snickered quietly to herself, turning back towards the mirror and giving herself one last once-over. "Party pooper."

Suddenly, the two heavy doors to the room opened in an almost ceremonious way. As expected, in strode a man - dressed in a suit, with scruff on his chin and knotted hair. He grinned widely at the twins, hands on his hips.

"Grunkle Stan," Mabel scolded in a teasing tone, "You can't go to a party looking like that! Where's the class?" she gestured with her hands at him, disapprovingly.

"Eh?" the old man replied intelligently, before scoffing, "I'm the King of Chapleton, I can look however I want, kid," he grinned. Dipper frowned, looking over at Mabel as they exchanged a knowing look.

Mabel sighed, walking over to their Grunkle, her ruby red heals clicking against the stone floors. Dipper watched as she gently straightening his tie with soft hands, smoothing his grey hair and picking out a few knots here and there.

He turned back to his book, attempting to block out Mabel's scolding and Stanford's half-hearted protests. Dipper suspected the old man secretly enjoyed being fussed over.

* * *

 

Dipper knew this party wasn't _just_ a party. Both Dipper and Grunkle Stan were against the whole idea of going, but 19 year old Mabel knew that it was necessary. For one, if a kingdom as prestigious as Cipher was inviting the _Pines_ , then they surely had motives other than just a friendly chat and then goodbye.

Chapleton had never been a very big Kingdom. They were known for lumber and crappy little shops with knick knacks. Everyone lived pretty rustic lifestyles, but they were happy. The kingdom had a reputation of having lots of lumberjacks and con-men.

The royal family had always been a bit tight for money, but they were, (more or less) fair rulers who managed the kingdom well. But recently, they had been struggling. A forest fire had wiped out a third of their forestry, and now they were desperate for help.

That's where Mabel came in.

She was, at 19, the perfect age for marriage. Now to mention she was very beautiful, knowledgable, and relatively healthy. Mabel had claimed it her duty to marry the prince of a rich Kingdom. Therefor - when they had been so graciously invited to a feast at the Cipher Kingdom, Mabel had decided it was the perfect opportunity to impress some other kingdoms.

More specifically, Cipher's prince - William Cipher.

If she could impress him, then there would be a lot of pros to the situation. The Cipher Kingdom was one of the richest around - endless gold, riches, a heavily equipped army, and rolling golden pastures overflowing with huge and healthy crops. The castle was the biggest in the country - it was an architectural _treasure_.

But there was also cons to the situation - well, mainly one. There were rumours surrounding the Cipher royal family, and dark ones at that. They probably weren't true, but one could wonder. People whispered and spread folklore, saying that the royal family was a line of demons. They rarely left their castle, and the stories surrounding the rumours were very detailed and very believable.

* * *

 

Dipper knew why Mabel had accepted the invitation. As they walked towards the exit of the castle, he exchanged a nervous glance with Stanford. The two weren't super close, but they at least agreed on one thing. Neither wanted Mabel leaving, much less being married to a man who she has no interest in (and who could maybe possibly be a demon).

Both king and prince were stiff with a protective nature, ready to bristle up. Dipper looked downright uncomfortable in his dark suit, picking at his collar with a grunt, while Stanford followed closely behind his great niece.

Dressed in a white button-up and slacks, the hired doorman - Soos - opened the heavy doors for the three last living members of the Pines family as they exited the castle.

"Have a good time dudes," Soos said in a polite voice, a dopey little smile on his face.

"Thanks Soos," Mabel chirped, lifting a hand to throw a wave over her bare shoulder and flashing the doorman a vibrant smile. You could by her very demeanour that she was going to be the life of the party - how could this 'William' resist?

Dipper smiled slightly at Soos as he walked outside, a cool wind tussling his hair. Mabel walked towards the horses at the front of their carriage, giggling and tickling one of the white mares on her muzzle. The horse flared its nostrils and watched her intently.

Grumpily, Dipper sighed and walked towards the carriage, sitting besides Stan. It was nothing fancy. In fact, it wasn't fancy at all. In fact, Dipper was embarrassed to some degree. The Cipher royal family carriage was probably lined in gold with jewels and fine silk and huge well trained stallions pulling it. And here the Pines were, in a normal, everyday carriage that could probably pass as one belonging to any citizen with a bit of cash.

Mabel entered the carriage, sitting down with a bright smile as she made her self comfortable. Smoothening out her dress where it had bunched up, she looked at her twin, smile only widening.

"Oh come on Dipper," she pestered, "I know you'll have fun." She poked his cheek repeatedly, laughing. He swatted at her hand, glaring at her pointedly. She stopped, but still chuckled.

"Whatever Mabel." He turned his gaze outside. Even under the circumstances, Mabel still couldn't not be excited for a party.

"Maybe there'll be some pretty girls there," Mabel continued, eyebrows wiggling. Dipper blushed bright red.

"Mabel. Stop."

"Whatever bro bro," Mabel said mockingly, "But if there ever was a good opportunity to meet future queen Pines, it's tonight!" She waved her hands in the air, before practically squealing with excitement, "This party is going to be great!"

Little did Dipper know, Mabel's dream of him finding a special someone at the party weren't too far fetched after all.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)


	2. Far too Friendly

* * *

 

"I saw you there and I thought,

Oh my god, look at that face,

You look like my next mistake,

Love's a game, do you wanna play?"

\- Blank Space

 

* * *

 

It was quite a trip to the Cipher Kingdom - a trip that Stanford didn't plan on making often. Even though an hour was doable, it was an hour of sometimes very bumpy paths, through towns and forestry that were far beneath royalty - let's just say it was very tedious. Carriages of guards on every side of theirs kept them safe - but that didn't keep the trip from being a little bit nerve-racking.

And very sickening.

"We should go to parties more often," Mabel chirped, pushing a strand of waves brown hair behind her ear, attempting at conversation, "This is fun, y'know? Getting ready, all fancy and stuff~" She smiled cutely, folding her hands on her knees.

"Mabel, what about this is fun?" Dipper nagged in return, exasperated, "I feel like I'm going to be sick." He glared out the window and let out a slight groan as the carriage hit another sharp bump. He was beginning to look more green than anything else.

"Shhh, Dipper, don't ruin it for me," his sister whispered with wonder in her voice, eyes sparkling, "It's exciting."

Dipper glared at her half-heartedly with a grunt. She promptly ignored him, grinning in an animated way.

"I think you'll have fun," Mabel went on, poking him in the cheek, "Maybe you'll have some friends for a change!" Her enthusiasm worsened Dipper's already very sour mood. He swatted her poking hand away with a dirty look.

"I have friends," he grumbled, crossing his arms and averting her gaze.

"Besides the people we pay to be around us, like Soos and Wendy?" Mabel asked pointedly. Dipper said nothing. Mabel rolled her eyes. Stan was nodding off. Mabel huffed and went on, "Anyways, I for one think that-"

They were interrupted by a sharp snore from the high and mighty king of Chapeltone, his head slumped against the side of the carriage. Both twins' heads turned towards the old man simultaneously. Dipper sighed, watching his drooling Grunkle with slight disgust. The carriage turned sharply and Dipper had to fight off the urge to hurl. Oh yes, this was shaping out to be a terrific evening, the young prince thought dryly.

He didn't even know the half of it.

 

* * *

 

The ride was one full of snoring and bickering - but when they got to their destination, all of them forgot about it instantly. The Cipher Kingdom was - to put it very simply - the most luxurious place the Pines had ever entered. Stanford had been there before, but it was all very new for the twins of 19 years. Everything from smooth marble houses and regal architecture down to the expensive stone streets was enchanting.

Mabel grinned widely as she practically leaned out of the carriage, admiring every crystal clear koi pond and perfect row of tulips. It was the kind of place that took your breath away. The villages and roads were a treat to drive through, in contrast to the winding countryside the Pines had been traveling on for the last hour. You would start to wonder if there was any place could be more beautiful.

And then the castle came into view, and you realised just how poor you were in comparison, just how lucky these royalty really were. The royal palace was absolutely stunning - it's great size made your head spin, it's architecture made you stare in wonder at the incredible detail and moulding. Every window glowed warm yellow, every tower was peaked with a golden flag.

"Holy wow," Mabel breathed, eyes shining at the sight of the castle. Dipper had to admit, if he absolutely had to part with his sister, then this was a pretty damn good place for her to be. He gasped softly as he himself saw the castle, there was no denying it. Guards lined the doors, huge, billowing men that were heavily armed down to the fingernail. Stanford rolled his eyes at his great niece and nephew.

"You guys are too easily impressed," he scoffed, obviously with a hint of jealousy in his tone. That didn't stop Dipper and his twin from taking in the sights. As they were permitted by the guards and entered the gates, Mabel settled back into her seat, wandering eyes still gazing out the carriage. After only a moment, they came to a halt and the carriage door was swung open gracefully by their carriage driver.

Wendy smiled at them, lazily holding the door open. She was dressed in a white button-up and black dress pants, her ginger hair pulled tightly up in a bun. Her eyes were lined with a soft black. Vaguely, Dipper registered that this was probably the most dressed up he had ever seen her. And probably the most he ever would.

Mabel got out first, the light of the torches in the carriageway lighting up her skin and making her and her cascading red dress look ever more vibrant and stunning than they already were. She tilted back her head to admire the stone mosaic on the arch above them, curls bouncing down her back and a smile gracing her warm features.

Watching her, Dipper couldn't help but feel like she would fit in perfectly here with all the beauty and riches. He also felt something else for her - loss, sadness maybe?

Or maybe it was envy. He glanced around, tilting his head to see the detailing she was gawking at it. Damn. Yes, it was definitely envy. If she ended up living here, he was going to visit often. For sure.

A very peeved (jealous) Stan followed them, grumbling something foul under his breath. A pair doormen gave them a nod of greeting, and opened two heavy, brass doors. Warm firelight spilled out unto the three Pines. Eagerly leading, Mabel entered through the gates, Dipper and Stan following hesitantly and - for not the first time that night (and certainly not the last either) - what they saw took their breath away.

Needless to say, they all were dazzled for vastly different reasons.

 

* * *

 

The grand hall was stunning. It was huge, beautiful, and, well - grand. Dipper pivoted his head back to get a look at it all, and damn, it was something. There were huge windows lined in gold, with heavy red curtains falling down around them. Everything was golden, or lined in billowy fabrics and wooden framework. The hall had very little furniture - a table or two under the windows, a pair of velvet chairs in one corner, but that was all.

Nevertheless, it was a very crowded room. People stood in groups, talking and laughing. Colourful dresses were everywhere, swooshing against the veined marble floor. There was big hair, fancy shoes, tight suits and shiny red lips. These guests,were rich, no doubt about. Dipper suddenly felt very out of place. Luckily, he had his family to feel out of place with him. I mean, that's what family is for, right? Grunkle Stan was awkwardly standing by the door, looking around with a slightly nervous expression.

But when Dipper looked for Mabel, he found she didn't seem out of place at all. In fact, she was already talking with a small group of guests, laughing and talking as if with old friends. Maybe she really did belong here, Dipper thought dejectedly.

"Are you lost?" A voice sneered from somewhere to his right. Dipper stiffened and turned slowly towards the person, taken aback by the jab of rudeness. Yeah, he was out of place, but did this chic really think he didn't know that already? What he turned to see was nothing out of the ordinary. It was a woman, about Mabel's age, who had pin-straight blonde hair and a tight violet dress. She looked rich, too - the young lady had hoops of shiny pearls around her neck and golden earrings dangling from her ears.

"Uh," Dipper started, glaring automatically at the lady, "Excuse me?" A smirk spread across her shiny red lips.

"I said, are you lost?" She repeated, extra loudly, with a sickeningly smug expression crossing her face.

"No, I'm not lost," Dipper hissed, glare deepening, "I will have you know that I am the future king of the Chapelton Kingdom, so watch it!" She looked him up and down, smiling wryly. Okay. So maybe that wasn't such a good threat. 

"Huh. Never heard of it." Dipper's eye twitched. The girl crossed her arms, looking pleased.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered crossly. He didn't have time for rich snobs like her anyway. Dipper turned away from her and turned his gaze to the rest of the party.

Oh.

The entire hall of people were rich snobs. Damn it. Dipper glanced to where his Grunkle Stan was, standing by a window and examining a painting closely. Smiling slightly, Dipper quickly left the doorway area and went over to join him at the edge of the grand hall.

 

* * *

  

"So, where are you from?"

"The Chapelton Kingdom," Mabel admitting, grinning sheepishly. "We are kind of small at the moment. And we're also kind of far, so I doubt you've heard of us." The woman that had asked the question nodded pleasantly. She was a larger lady wearing a ruffling pink dress. She was clearly older, with silver, puffy hair. One of her eyes was stuck shut, but Mabel hardly noticed.

"So you are the princess, then?" The lady asked in a gossipy tone, "Are you trying to win Prince Cipher's hand?" She smiled, seemingly excited with the idea. Which wasn't odd, old ladies love romance and weddings and crap.

"Maybe," Mabel admitted with a soft charming laugh, "I'm not sure. My kingdom is going through a rough time, so it really would help to have the.. Finances. If you know what I mean." She said with a slow wink and a cheeky smile.

The woman narrowed her eye with a knowing smile, "I getcha, well I'm sure you'd make a great queen. I'm the King's chef, but he let's me come to these sort of events you know. It'd be nice to have someone like you around. The name's Susan."

"Why thank you, Susan," Mabel said smugly, "I am quite great - and I'm Mabel." She finished, doing a little curtesy. Suddenly she felt eyes on her. Turning her head slightly, she saw a very short and rather.. Round young man staring at her. He had hair so blonde it was white, and pudgy cheeks.

"Uh, hey Susan," Mabel started slowly, "Um, who's that over there?" Susan turned to where Mabel was looking for a second, instantly recognising the young man she was talking about.

"Oh, that's prince Gideon," Susan said with a grin, "He's a close friend of William's - uh, a close friend of the prince's." She hummed thoughtfully, "Huh, looks like he's into you."

"Heheh," Mabel giggled nervously, "Yeah.." She glanced around, anywhere but at the platinum-haired 'Gideon'. What was left of her family was standing by a large window, talking quietly and looking very nervous. Typical. Her attention was caught by a couple breaking off from the largest group, moving past waving friends and guests.

"The King and Queen," Susan said in her odd voice, "I better go." She walked off to another group of guests. Mabel turned fully to the couple approaching her, walking to meet them.

The woman was gorgeous - golden curls piled atop her head, pale skin, lovely brown eyes. Her dress was gold and glittered under the light of the chandeliers. The King, who had her arm, looked dapper as well - blonde hair, lighter than his wife's, sharp blue eyes and a dazzling smile. He had on an expensive looking suit and a golden tie. Mabel met them with a curtesy and a bright smile.

"King Cipher," a curtsey, "And Queen." She rose with a warm smile. "It's an honour to meet you."

"Ah," The queen smiled, "Yes, and we've been told you're the princess of the Pine Kingdom. It's a pleasure."

The king looked around, "Now where did our son run off to? He was supposed to stay with us, I apologise." Mabel only smiled.

"No worries, I'm sure I'll get a chance to meet him," she said with a wave of her hand.

 

* * *

 

Dipper's gaze was cast out the window. He was in one of the few velvety chairs lined against the wall - Stan had gone to have a 'look around the palace', whatever that meant. Was that even allowed?

Nevertheless, Dipper was left by himself. And people left him alone. He occasionally cast glances at the talking people. Mostly the people talking to Mabel. And then there was that little shit in the sky blue suit that was ogling her. Unfortunately, he was only one of a collection of shits that liked to ogle his sister.

Then there was the supposed King and Queen - Mabel was chatting with them now. He assumed that's who they were, judging by the fact that everyone seemed to know them, (except for him of course), and everyone watched them closely. But if that was them, then where was the prince? Was he not showing up until later? Not that Dipper really cared...

"They're snobs, aren't they?" came a snicker. What was with people and sneaking up on him? Dipper turned his eyes away form the royal couple and to the window, not in the mood to chat.

"That's the point of these parties, isn't it?" Dipper muttered softly. "Snobs, getting together.."

"I meant the King and Queen," the voice said, a smirk in his tone. Dipper felt his cheeks warming, and for some reason, he couldn't help but feel the speaker's smirk widen.

"I'm guessing you don't come to a lot of parties," the speaker went on, persistent at conversation. Dipper sighed and looked his way. He was briefly surprised - the man was actually.. Really attractive. Dang. He was very tall, and had on a nice suit and golden tie. His eyes were a dark milky brown, and his hair was a pale blonde. But his smile? It was disturbing. Malicious, even. Who had even invited this freak? This... extremely attractive freak.

"Okay, I'll skip the small talk, kid," the man went on with a soft laugh, "You got the hots for that girl over there?" he motioned towards... Mabel. Eugh. Wouldn't be the first time someone assumed they were... together. "Cause you've been staring at her all night, and I gotta admit, it's kind of amusing." Dipper opened his mouth to set this man straight and tell him that was his sister - but then he closed it.

"How do you know I've been staring at her all night?" He asked instead, and then went on, "Wouldn't that mean you've been staring at me?"

The man only shrugged, grin growing wider and toothier as he leaned closer. Dipper gave him a disturbed look. They watched each other intently for a moment. Then the man's gaze went half-lidded.

"I like staring at pretty things," the man finally explained with a crooked smile, before breaking off into a snicker at Dipper's offended expression.

"Uhhhh," Dipper said softly, "I- um.." he cringed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Huh."

"Huh?" the man repeated, chuckling. Dipper gathered the self-control to pull off a weak glare. It fell flat in the face of the man's grin. 

"What do you want?" Dipper finally mustered, his voice cracking, to his own horror.

"I wanted to know if you've got the hots for-"

"She's my sister," Dipper cut in dryly. 

"Excellent," he said, contented. The man nodded, a serious but pleasant expression on his face. "What's your name?"

"Uh, I go by Dipper. Chapelton Kingdom," The Pine prince said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced quickly at the man, to find that the devilish grin had returned. Yikes. "Who are you?" he dared to ask, his mind practically cringing the moment the last word left his lips.

Damn it, why did he ask that? Now the man was going to think he was interested! When he wasn't. At all. Not interested in the extremely attractive freak.

The man grinned widely, amusement in his eyes, as if he could read Dipper's mind.

"Well, Dipper," the man smirked, "You can just call me Bill."

 

* * *

  

After a good while, the guests in the ballroom were ushered into a long banquet hall. Long, fancy wooden tables went down the centre, and they were numerous enough to seat the whole crowd. A great chandelier hung above their heads, glittering with glass beads and bright candles. The whole hall had golden carpets spread across the polished floors. Dipper made sure to sit beside Mabel - there was no way she would get through this without her. This night had been crazy and tiring enough as it was, the last thing he wanted to do was to make small talk with some rich person who could care less about him.

Stan made an attempt to sit by his great niece and nephew, however, was cut off and had to sit a few seats down across from them. The tables were covered in fine china, and rows of silverware. The only thing on the tables at first were baskets of thick, warm bread. Stan reached for one immediately, much to the distaste of the people around him. 

"Well well well, there's two," somebody said. Across from the twins was the same blonde girl who had talked to Dipper before. Mabel and Dipper glanced at each other, and then at the smirking girl before them.

"Uh, yeah," Mabel chuckled nervously, in a tone of voice that practically sung 'your point?' 

"What do they call you two?" she went on to ask, her question clearly directed more at Mabel than at Dipper.

"I'm Mabel," the female brunette said with a bright smile, "And this is Dipper."

"Dipper?" the girl laughed, glancing back at the prince, "What kind of name is that?" Dipper bit the inside of his cheek grumpily.

"A nickname," Mabel said quickly, throwing her brother an apologetic smile.

"A dorky one," the girl scoffed, before saying offhandedly, "Anyways, I'm Pacifica."

"We never asked-"

"Nice to meet you Pacifica," Mabel cut off her brother, smiling sweetly. "I love your dress." Pacifica huffed softly. "

You would," she sneered. Mabel frowned, gaze darkening slightly.  

 

* * *

  

Parties and socialisation were never strong suits of Stanford Pines. He could speak in front of people and talk perfectly fine to people he knew - and he certainly wasn't shy - it's just, he could care less about some lady's complexion or the spring weather or the shade of drapes in the hall. Who on earth wanted to talk about those things? Stan could only wonder.

After a few minutes, a particular conversation grabbed his interest.

"I don't know, I think she has a good chance," he heard some woman say. He glanced towards her. She was blonde, with thick lips and a light accent. "I mean, we are pretty rich." She let out a snobbish laugh.

"Yes, but don't you think they'll want to marry him off to someone of royal blood? So they can get more land, more resources?" the lady she was speaking to said with a skeptical look.

"Oh please, what kingdoms even have children of marrying age? Except for Chapelton, of course," she said with disgust thick in her voice, "But my Pacifica is surely more beautiful than some lumber-town's princess. Any day."

Stan frowned and their conversation ended as soup was set out before the guests. It smelled savoury, crabby almost, and was very thick. Stanford picked up one of the spoons laid out cluelessly and started eating none too elegantly.

 

* * *

 

 "You having fun, bro-bro?" Mabel said in a hushed voice to her brother, a cheeky smile on her face. Dipper took a sip of soup, eyeing his sister cautiously.

"What do you think Mabel?" Dipper sighed, "No I'm not."

"Didn't meet any friendsss?" Mabel asked in a whiny voice, poking his arm.

"No," her twin said dryly. Mabel frowned, and then opened her mouth to say something, (probably 'party pooper'), only to close it again and glance somewhere to her left. She fell oddly silent.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked questioningly, "Something wrong?" Mabel glanced at him carefully, and then leaned over. "Who's that?" she whispered, nodding her head. Dipper followed her gaze.

"Who?" he mumbled, before his eyes caught sight of the man from earlier. Bill, was it? Bill. He had his elbows on the table, hands threading together under his chin. He looked perfectly normal, besides the fact that he was staring directly at Dipper - with a shit-eating grin. Dipper was taken aback with surprise. His face heat up as he realised Bill wasn't looking away.

"How long as he been staring?" Dipper squawked, turning to his sister, blushing violently. He rested the side of his temple on his hand to hide the side of his face from Bill.

"I don't know," Mabel said with narrowed eyes, "What do you think he wants?"

"Who?" Pacifica asked, leaning over. "Nobody Pac-" "That guy over there," Mabel cut her brother off yet again talking in a hushed voice, "He's just staring at Dipper. Kinda creepy if you ask me." She nodded towards Bill.

The three all looked over simultaneously at Bill. He seemed to know they were talking about him, and waved cheerfully. Pacifica gasped, to which the Pine twins turned to her curiously.

"Do you even know who that is?" she squeaked, "That's the prince!" Mabel gasped dramatically, and Dipper paled, looking back over at the prince, who had turned to talk to someone across from him. He stared, shocked. That really was the prince? He must've made a horrible impression!

Bill looked back his way, flirtatious smile returning, and Dipper's face went aflame. If that really was the prince, then he was screwed.

"Oh no," he mumbled, seeing the tall blonde rise to his feet, "I think he's coming over here." Dipper covered his face with his hands in exasperation, while Pacifica and Mabel gasped at the same time.

"Now's my chance," Pacifica said with excitement, turning towards Mabel as she ran her hands down her hair, "How do I look?"

Dipper looked through his fingers. "Like a bitc-"

"Lovely," Mabel cut in with a smile. Was this becoming a regular thing?

Bill stopped at the chair beside Pacifica and across from Dipper, and the girls stopped their fussing and turned to grin at him. "Is this seat taken?" Bill said with a grin. The girls both opened their mouthed to welcome him to sit, but Dipper was too fast.

"Yes," he said quickly, "It is taken. Sorry." The girls were glaring bullets through Dipper's head at this point. Bill's eyes turned to meet his. They held each other's gaze. Bill, of course, knew that a Dipper was lying. The girl's were making some sort of protest, but the two princes didn't seem to notice or didn't seem to care.

"Oh darn," The prince said gloomily after a few moments, eyes never leaving Dipper's.

"Guess you'll have to go sit bake where you were," Dipper mumbled, looking away. 

"Guess so," Bill said with a small smile. He straightened, turned on his heel and went back to his seat. Dipper suddenly felt very self conscious as both girls practically seethed at him.

"Dipper! Why did you do that?" Mabel groaned.

"He was freaking me out!"

 

* * *

 

 The ballroom was beautiful, the music was lively, and the dancing was elegant. Women swept across the floor in their billowy dresses gracefully, in the arms of strong and handsome men. People danced across the floor, while some stood by and watched, chatting quietly.

The crowd danced beautifully, but one girl stuck out - Mabel was the liveliest. Her red dress brushed across the marble, her skin vibrant in the dim light, her smile radiant. She danced with countless men, especially the white-haired who had a particular interest in her (much to Dipper's irritation). She twirled and was dipped and was the centre of the room.

Dipper watched as the prince went to dance with her. He tensed slightly, hoping he wouldn't scare her. What a creep.

Stanford, who had been standing idly by, was now being led to the dance floor by an older woman in a pink dress, with one shut eye and silver hair. Aw. Dipper smiled slightly. Stan looked nervous.

Needing some air, Dipper escaped the room unnoticed. Well, unnoticed by everybody but one.

 

* * *

  

 The view was spectacular.

The view from one of the many palace terraces, I mean. It was nice. A cool breeze rattled the white pear trees, the spring night crystal clear. The starlight was bright, and all that was heard were the singing of crickets and the faint murmur of music from the ballroom. Dipper leaned against the rail, admiring the kingdom. Mabel would be so happy here, if she were to be picked. She would be a great queen. The prince was strange, but then again, if anybody could handle strange if was Mabel. She would be happy. But maybe Dipper was getting ahead of himself - she might not provoke any interest at all.

And what was with him being so buddy-buddy with Dipper? Now that was creepy.

Suddenly the door behind Dipper opened. And then it closed. Footsteps sounded against the stone, Bill coming to stand behind the Pine prince. He was silent for a moment, not creepily staring at Dipper, or grinning wildly, or snickering. Just looking out over the kingdom, and leaning against the rail.

" 've been looking for you," the prince mumbled at last. Dipper said nothing.

 

"Your sister is a nice dancer, kid," Bill said in an amused voice, turning to glance at the male twin. Dipper's eye twitched. He finally got a moment of peace and the freak that had been watching him all night  had to come ruin it. Don't give in. Ignore it and it will go away. Screw it.

"Kid?" Dipper echoed, giving the man a skeptical look, "I'm nineteen. You hardly look any older than me."

"Nineteen is a kid," The prince snickered, "I'm twenty four."

"Congratulations," Dipper replied dryly.

"I bet you were taught how to dance too, Pines," Bill went on, "So why aren't you in there?" He motioned towards the ballroom inside.

"I don't like crowds," The smaller answered quietly.

"I'll keep that in mind," Bill said with a fond smile. "We could dance out here, if you like." Dipper glanced at him, snorting, and said nothing.

The door behind the pair opened, and there was Mabel, beaming. Bill and Dipper turned towards her simultaneously.

"Ah, William, you've found my brother," Mabel cooed, walking towards them with her hands on her hips.

"William?" Dipper said, his tone teasing as he glanced sideways at the man, who looked, for the first time Dipper had seen, really peeved. How refreshing.

"You know," Mabel went on, turning to Dipper, "There are tons of girls in there who don't have a dance, Dipper. This party is going to last for HOURS, you should at least dance a couple dances."

"I think I'll pass," Her brother mumbled, turning away.

"I can take some of those girls for a spin," 'William' cut in brightly, "Since this part pooper won't." He said, to which Mabel giggled promptly.

The two left the terrace, leaving Dipper standing in the cool night air. 

 


	3. Pass the Salt Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's a stalker? Maybe?

 

* * *

 

Your heart decides who it likes and who it doesn't. You can't tell your heart what to do, it does it on its own when you least expects it, or even if you don't want it to. 

* * *

 

"Sure is rainy," Mabel said cheerfully, scooping a large lump of seasoned potatoes onto her plate. "Surreeeee is rainnyyyy," she hummed softly, reaching for the bowl of peas. She ate just as much, if not more than even Stan, yet somehow still weighed next to nothing.

"Heheh," Stan mused, looking only slightly uncomfortable, "It is. You're in a good mood today."

"Oh Grunkle Stan," Mabel laughed coyly, helping herself to a mountain of peas, "Everyday is a good mood day for Mabel."

Stan and Dipper exchanged looks, but said nothing. It had been a rough two weeks for her, with the awaiting news of who the Cipher prince would marry. She had had many rough days. Many days that were certainly not 'good mood days.' Of course, neither Pines men would point that out. They were happy to see that her spirits were higher, and hoped they would stay that way.

"Sooo Dip-dop," Mabel grinned, smirking at her brother with a cheek-full of potatoes in her mouth, "When will you be holding /your/ princess gathering party?" Both she and Stan chuckled softly.

"Like anybody would want to be queen of this kingdom," Dipper laughed along, warmth in his tone.

"Oh Dipper, they totally would once they see your cute lil old face," his twin beamed, reaching over and pinching his cheek. Dipper swatted at her hand, huffing slightly, unable to fight back a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. Though her statement did have him thinking. The kingdom, his family, the other kingdoms - they would expect him to marry sooner or later. Who would he marry? Some peasant somewhere? A young prince or princess just desperate enough to want to rule the kingdom? Dipper bit the inside of his cheek, furrowing his brow slightly. No matter what his sister said, he wasn't a looker. Not to mention, anti-social. Kind of dorky. A little boring. And then -

He was snapped out of his thoughts with the ranting of his sister. Stan looked vaguely annoyed, and Mabel was moving her hands in an animated way.

"I mean it! You're totally adorbs," she squeaked, grinning.

"Whatever," Dipper mumbled, hand resting on his cheek in defeat. Arguing with Mabel was futile, after all. Mabel sat up slightly, perky as ever, sly smile in her face.

"Will you pass the salt, brother dear?"  

 

* * *

 

Mrs. Cipher reached across the table, taking the salt from her son.

"Thank you," she said as she took it in her golden fingers, voice smooth as honey.

Dinner without guests was a rare occurrence in the Cipher's dining room. Wether it be merchants, relatives or royalty, they enjoyed dining in company. Today was an exception - the only people eating at the long banquet table were the three belonging to the Cipher family. That's because today, after two weeks of stalling, the prince had a decision to make. A decision that would be difficult.

Bill was a bright and enthusiastic personality when it came to parties. He enjoyed messing people, and was generally easily entertained. However - when he was pissed off, he a whole different story. And this was one of those times.

"So, son," The King began, eyeing the young heir with a small smirk, "Have you thought about which girl you like most?" Bill stared at his food, carefully picking at it with his fork, gaze darkening. None of the girls interested him in the slightest. They were all the same. Big dresses, pasty makeup, overbearing personality. None stood out in his mind. Who wanted to be tied down anyway? Bill looked up, displeased gaze meeting his fathers.

"No," he replied smoothly, humoring the king, "Why do you ask?"

His mother and father exchanged looks. His mother frowned, disappointed, and tucked a strand of wavy golden hair behind her ear as she turned her gaze back towards her son. His father said nothing, giving his wife a stern look. It was up to her.

"You know why, son," she said softly, folding her hands in her lap. "It's time to come to a decision. These kingdoms won't wait on us forever.." Bill's stony gaze found his mother. "

We don't need me to get married," he sneered, "You guys are so greedy for land that you're willing to marry off your son to somebody he barely knows?" His mother frowned gently.

"Bill," she said quietly, "This.. This is tradition. We've always done it this way. Imagine what we could do with more land - especially a lot of land, like... The Pine's land, perhaps..." She trailed off, frowning gingerly. The prince said nothing, eyes falling to his plate where he picked at his meal in distaste. "The Pine's princess is beautiful," His mother continued, happiness seeping into her voice, "You could be so happy with her, Bill! She's got a good head on her shoulders. She seems so much like you.. Happy, warm..." His mother paused, giving him a pointed look, "Generous..."

Bill frowned, considering. He remembered her. A stunning girl, really. He had no problems with girls, and she was a lovely one. But her brother was the one who had spiked an interest in him. Call it an interest, a growing infatuation, but he had far more enjoyed pestering the young prince than he had talking idly with the princesses.

"Give me a week to think on it," he said finally, slowly, cautiously. Both of his parents tensed immediately. "

Son, it's already been a week," his mother continued sternly. "It's been two. Now, we really need an answer, or-" "

What about the prince?" Bill cut in.

There was silence.

Carefully, his parents exchanged looks.

It wasn't unheard of. In fact, it was very common for two princes to be married, especially in their particular region. It just was surprise, seeing as they hadn't really though about the /prince./ What was so special about him?

"I mean, I don't see why not," his father said slowly, scratching the back of his neck, "It's just..." He coughed slightly, "Uh, why?"

Bill gave his parents a firm look. "I like him."

His father and mother were pleasantly surprised. They exchanged small smiles, happy their son had at least some sort of decision. They had their hearts set on Chapelton's land, and with their own wealth, well... It didn't seem so farfetched anymore.

"Alright son," his father son, giving an approving nod. "Shall we send a letter to the king, or-"

"I'd like to ask him myself," Bill cut in sharply, his voice almost a hiss. "For all we know, he could already be.. Betrothed." The young's prince hope was that he was. More time to be unmarried. Not that he wouldn't mind that 'Dipper', but honestly, he liked being 'the prince'. Being a king? Not bad, but less... Independent, maybe.

"Alright," his mother said in a low voice, "You have the week to do so." Grinning widely - his pissy-mood dissipating in newfound hope - Bill stood up, his chair scooting back with a loud squeak.

"Mother, father," he said flamboyantly, before sauntering out of the banquet hall.

If he never asked the boy, then he had just bought himself another week to avoid engagement. But while he savored his time, he might as well get to know the boy anyway, since he would most likely be able to pull a little more time out of the situation.

 

* * *

 

Rain poured down in sheets outside Dipper's window. Puddles lined the narrow streets, mud flooding the thick tuffs of sickly grass. The town was ill equipped for bad weather - or, for that matter, anything else. They really needed to plant some bushes or something to soak up all that rain.

Dipper reclined on his window seat, gaze set on his foggy, opaque window. Droplets of water hit the surface and danced down, joining with others and making streamlines that other beads followed. His room in the castle had no spectacular view - his room was very small, made completely of stone like a jail cell.

Dipper was not one for decorating, though the few staff they had kept his quarters clean. The room was dimly lit with candles bolted on either side of Dipper's heavy wooden door. One wall was lined with bookshelves - crafter with care by the local carpenter, from the wood of their forests. Dipper didn't have a whole lot of books, but he treasured them all dearly. Books were a luxury, and a kingdom like Chapelton was not a luxurious kingdom.

In fact, it paled in comparison to most others. Dipper had one of his books propped on his knees as rest his forehead on the browning window - a book titled the 'Odyssey'. It was among one of his favorite books, imported from Greece and written by a Greek called 'Homer'. The book was about Odysseus, and his journey home after the Trojan war. 

But there was a book that always surpassed old, famous literature for Dipper - it was an odd book. He had bought in town, at a witch's shop. It was nothing special, but the idea of having another book had excited him. Dipper was a very logical mind, and paranormal things like mermaids and fairies and spirits shouldn't have seemed so appealing to him. However, the witch's book - one the witch herself had found in the woods - was full of stories, stories that Dipper couldn't help see evidence for. He went looking for things, and sure enough, there was evidence. Not proof, but evidence.

Of course, Stan never believed him, but the untitled journal brought a lot of mystery and excitement to Dipper and his sister's lives when they were younger. Now the journal was up on his shelf, collecting dust, untouched. He knew if practically word for word.

But a prince had better things to do then to search for werewolves and ghosts. Who know's? Maybe he was just a paranoid young kid at heart. Maybe there weren't sirens, or vampires, or... Demons.

Dipper fidgeted, lost in thought. His book was long forgotten as he watched the rain. What if the Cipher royal family really were demons? The journal had said a few things about them... The prince cast a longing glance at his journal, pondering the idea of looking further into the whole concept, but... It probably wasn't a good idea. But there was something about that prince, and his sharp teeth and bright demeanor and creepy, haunting laugh... He was ominous...

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks had passed since the party. Life at Chapelton had been uneventful, and perhaps even duller than usual. In comparison to the breathtaking, exciting and bright nature of the Cipher kingdom, Chapelton was practically a shack. Mabel was full of conflicting thoughts.

They hadn't received any other word from the royal family. She had thought the night had been promising - what could she have done wrong? They needed land, close land, and Chapelton could give it. Had the prince not liked her? Was she not pretty enough? Was she too busy?

Days went buy with the whole kingdom on edge. Stan was worried and if possible much more grouchy since the one week point after the party, by which they should have received some sort of information regarding the engagement set on the table. Mabel had bit her nails to stubs, and she looked tireder than usual. To pass the time, she and her guards went to flower shops and gardeners in uptown. She liked looking at flowers, thinking she might see some they could plant in Chapelton, so they might look something like Cipher Kingdom's.

Mabel was sort of numb - accepting the fact that her kingdom would never be as grand as the Ciphers'.

Then there was Dipper. He was probably the most confused of the family. While the prince was concerned for his sister, the wait for news didn't bother him too much. No, he had a much more... personal problem at hand. Instead of going back to dull life, he couldn't keep his mind off the Cipher kingdom. Which, was the gentle way of putting it. That's what he told his concerned staff, and sister, and great uncle. While in reality, it wasn't the Cipher kingdom. Not just the Cipher kingdom, anyway.

No, it was Bill.

Dipper couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was a weird sort of attraction - NOT THAT HE LIKED GUYS OR ANYTHING - but he couldn't stop thinking about the man. At first, it had been the mystery. The mystery around his family, his history. Dipper has been asking around the town, and they all had different stories concerning the supposed 'demonic heritage' of the Ciphers. But the young Pines prince had come to realize it wasn't just the mystery - not anymore, at least.

It had been his behavior. His toothy grins, his chirpy, annoying voice, the way he leaned in too close and winked far too often. It had been one night. Yet, it seemed liked Dipper had a clear idea on the prince's mannerisms. He was creepy, to say the least, and it filled Dipper with an odd annoyance he had never felt before. And after awhile, the annoyance grew fonder.

After that, Dipper had started dreaming about the prince, and then he knew it wasn't just curiosity. He wasn't just intrigued. He told himself that, but a part of him knew. Because - once the dreams started - he found himself attracted to the man.. physically. The golden hair, that in his dreams looked so soft and touchable. The firm chest, the sun-kissed skin, the manic expression. Dipper was like an infatuated schoolgirl. He didn't know Bill well enough to think he was interesting, but thinking about him so much clouded reality with dreams.

Of course, Dipper was only interested for the mystery.

Of course.

That was all, really.

Dipper went over to his bed, giving the rapidly darkening sky one last look before he flopped backwards on his bed, examining his ceiling thoughtfully. His hair fell back in gentle curls on his pillow. It had been a long day. Long week. Long two weeks, really.

=clack =

The candles by his door were flickering gently, scarcely lighting the room. The young prince had had a somewhat uneventful day, attending to regular 'princely' duty, reading, and then of course-

= click =

\- there was always the odds and end stuff like checking up on the stables and -

= clack click =

Dipper raised an eyebrow, staring up at his ceiling. What was that noise? He listened, frowning widely at -

= CLICK =

He shot in bed, almost getting a whiplash. He furrowed his brow, gaze turning to the window. That was too loud to be a moth bumping into the window pane, so -

= CLACK =

Dipper's eyes widened as he saw that the thing hitting his window was a stone. Fearing someone would hear, or the window would break, he rushed to the window, unbuckling the -

= CLICK =

The prince flinched slightly, letting out a frustrated huff as he swung open the window, leaning out cautiously.

"Hey! What's the big ide-" he froze, staring at the figure of a man standing below his window. Granted, his room wasn't very high, but it must have been hard to hit the window so spot on. The man was paused mid stream, arm swung back and ready to throw, a small stone in between his fingers.

"Yes, hi!" The man called up, grinning widely. He dropped the stone, waving spastically, and Dipper felt dazed. It was the prince. The handsome prince, object of his dreams and - His eyes widened. A rich, famous prince, standing below his window, with /no guards/ around him.

"What the hell man?!" Dipper called down in a slightly hushed way, his voice barely cracking. "What are you..?"

"HI PINE TREE!" Bill practically screamed, waving both hands now. Dipper winced at the name he had been dubbed two weeks ago.

"Hi Bill," he called dryly, "Why are you-"

"HELLLOO!"

"Dude!" Dipper yelled, "Shut up! What are doing?"

"COME DOWN HERE AND I'LL TELL YOU!" Bill screeched, making a big show of winking, though he looked positively ridiculous. Dipper gritted his teeth.

"Bill, I swear to god-" He shut the window, sighing. Though inside, his heart was racing. This was Bill Cipher. He wanted to see Dipper. Not Mabel, Dipper. And not for professional reasons - he was being sneaky. Was this real? Dipper shook his head. Bill was probably just messing with him. He'd go out and come back in. It was probably a joke, or a tease about Mabel, or - or something. Grabbing a hooded cloak to conceal his identity, (and grabbing another for the bright golden-haired freak under his window), Dipper rushed to the back entrance of the small castle.

A million emotions were rushing through Dipper. Fear, apprehension, nervousness, and strangely, some embarrassment. Their castle must look like a shed to Bill. Dipper opened the door carefully, pulling up his hood and going around the side of the stone wall towards where he knew Cipher was. And he still stood there. He was whistling cheerfully, hands on his hips, waiting oh so patiently.

Dipper approached quietly, the end of his cloak skimming in the puddles that had settled earlier that day. As he approached Bill, he realized that this Bill was much better than the ones in his dreams. Much realer, much firmer. Like the mystery had a chance of being solved. The whole idea of him being a demon wasn't so far-off now.

"Pine tree?" Bill asked quizzically, catching sight of him as he moved closer. "

Yes, Bill, it's me," Dipper said dryly, pulse quickening. "W-" he cleared his throat, "What exactly do you want?" Bill smiled fondly, walking closer to Dipper, eyes falling to the cloak in his arms.

"Ooh," he chirped, pointing to the cloak, "Is that for me? How thoughtful, Pines! You really do care, don't you?" He smiled cheekily, snatching the cloak as Dipper struggled to get a word in. Bill rubber a hand over the fabric. He probably had cloaks a thousand times nicer at his palace, but he said nothing.

Dipper was going to say 'No, of course I don't care!' But he was flustered, and tongue tied, and he couldn't lie, so he ended up just staring dumbly. Bill didn't mind, slipping the cloak on and examining himself with an approving hum.

"Thank you," he said with a soft smirk, (causing Dipper's cheeks to flush), "We should go then."

Dipper stared. "Um," he paused, eyeing the taller."What?"

"I came to talk, and we don't want to stand here all night, do we?" Bill chuckled, his cheerful crazy tone evening out to a sense of /slight/ normality. "Come on. We're going for a walk." "

A.. Walk? Why didn't you come earlier? It's dark," Dipper said, his moment of embarrassed fluster fading.

"I like the dark," Bill grinned widely, wiggling his eyebrows. The smaller prince blushed despite himself.

"Whatever," he grumbled, cheeks hot. Bill raised his eyebrows, humming softly. Dipper looked away, painfully aware of the taller's curious gaze.

Finally, Dipper shot him a look. "We going or...?" He mumbled. 

"Alright," Bill said contently, "Where do you like to walk? Any sights to see in this lovely kingdom?" He smiled toothily, his voice dripping with humor. Dipper stiffened, looking away thoughtfully.

"I don't really - go out. Much," he said, cringing slightly. "But, uh.." He racked his brain for places they could go, scratching the back of his neck. "There's the forest, I guess. I used to go exploring there when I had less duties, and there's a lake, and -"

"Perfect!" Bill chimed, "Sounds great. Lead the way," he leaned in painfully close, voice warming, "Pine tree."

"Eugh," said Pine grumbled, leaning backwards. "Right." He turned away, stuffing his hands in his cloak pockets. "C'mon then.."

The town was quiet at night, in stark contrast to the busy parties and nightlife at the Cipher Kingdom. Dipper could guess that Bill was surprised at the peacefulness, but not in a bad way. In fact, the older seemed to enjoy it. Hands warm in his cloak pockets, he took in the sights of the humble little village. Stars glittered above in the soft velvety blackness, moon having vanished from the sky behind a cluster or purple, wispy clouds. The houses and shacks were mostly black inside, except for the occasional candlelit window.

They walked in comfortable silence. To Dipper's surprised, it was pleasant. Awkwardness, if any existed, was hidden away somewhere. The silence was nice, and it seemed like it would be a crime to tear it. They'd talk when they reached their destination... Wherever that was.

Hopefully Bill wasn't a demon leading Dipper to his demise. Or a greedy prince wanting the entire kingdom by killing Dipper, thus eliminating his half once he married Mabel. Or, perhaps even -

"Pine tree?"

"Eh?" Dipper turned towards Bill, frowning.

"Wow kid, you totally zoned out there," the blonde chuckled. Dipper cleared his throat awkwardly. 'Kid'. Ugh.

"Yeah, uh.. What did you say?"

"I /said/ I think you're really cute."

 

Dipper's heart flew up into his throat.

"What."

Bill made a big show of sighing in exasperation, before going on to lecture Dipper on zoning out and paying attention, while Dipper just stared at him dumbly.

Cute?

...What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait fam. Exams + job applications + breakup = tired moi. But I figured with the whole billdip purge drama I'd express my confused frustration via writing. So I did. 
> 
> Hopefully next update will be faster..? X)


End file.
